(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device and method for installing and retaining roofing tile on a roof. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a elevated retainer that engages portions of roofing tile and enhances the nailing, retention, and cooperation of the roofing tiles improve installation productivity and resistance of the installations to winds.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Tile has been a well-regarded roofing material for centuries. The aesthetics qualities and durability of tile roofing materials have been balanced against the cost associated with the materials and skill required to install these tile roofing. Perhaps the most popular types of tile used today include Roman, Greek, French, Interlocking, Flat Slab (Dowager Queen), and Spanish or Mission styles of tile.
The installation of the roofing tile is carried out over the roofing surface, which is typically plywood covered with a waterproofing membrane and a wood batten or batten and lath matrix. A horizontal line, made with the use of chalk line, is used as a guide for the batten or lath and the positioning of the tile. The roofing tile typically includes an upper edge, or “head”, and a lower edge, or “nose”. The upper edge is designed for mounting at a higher location on the roof than the lower edge. At least one nail hole is typically found at about the middle of the tile, next to the upper edge. At least one “head lug” is found near the upper edge of the tile; the head lugs provide mechanical engagement over battens or lath, or provide a stable foundation for attachment to the roofing surface.
A significant problem encountered in the use of tile roofing is the roof's resistance to high winds. Often times high winds will lift the tiles from the roof, causing the tiles tear away from the roof. What typically occurs is that the nose of the tile is lifted by the wind and the tile flipped up or rotated about its attachment point near the head of the tile.
A common problem associated with the use of battens is that they can capture moisture and debris that may have been trapped between the tiles and the roofing surface. This leads to rapid deterioration of the roofing surface. The battens are often mounted on top of counter battens or lath that have been mounted perpendicularly to the horizontal battens. This raising of the battens is designed minimize the capture of moisture along the horizontal batten. A problem associated with this solution is that it further raises the head of the tiles and provides a passage for wind under the tiles, and thus facilitates the lifting of the roofing tiles in a storm.
There are known clips that can be used to facilitate the installation of roofing tile, but these do not fully cooperate with the features of the tile to provide an inherently secure attachment of the tile, and do not enhance resistance to lifting of the tile in high winds.